With 3G (The 3rd Generation) systems, for example, it is possible to realize high-quality, stable telephone calls as well as high-speed wireless communication over a wide area (e.g., 3G TS25.331, V3.2.0 (2000-03)).
However, even in such wide-area, high-speed wireless communication as the one attained by the 3G system, the communication quality deteriorates if the distance between a wireless base station and a wireless terminal is long. Also, if radio waves are shared by a large number of wireless terminals, the communication speed lowers.
Thus, attention has been focused on femtocell wireless base stations as wireless base stations for covering areas where deterioration in the communication quality or lowering of the communication speed is liable to occur. The femtocell wireless base station is small in size, low in cost and capable of covering narrow-area wireless communication typified by indoor wireless communication.
Meanwhile, a networking system has hitherto been proposed which is configured to receive a networking request from a wireless base station, instruct a mobile communication terminal designated by the wireless base station to report the status of a downlink and, based on the downlink status reported from the mobile communication terminal, generate station data for networking (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-324831, for example).
Also, a small-sized base station device has been proposed which is configured to transmit information about its location to a spreading code management device, receive, from the spreading code management device, information about the spreading codes used by neighboring base stations, and assign to itself a spreading code not used by the neighboring base stations (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-266785, for example).
When installing a femtocell wireless base station, however, the user has to select a wireless network controller that is to control the femtocell wireless base station, posing the problem that the user needs to have a special knowledge and to follow a particular procedure.